


Bananas For You

by electrastylin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, based on a prompt on tumblr, normal!harry, normal!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to be cute and it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas For You

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this for dimpledlouis on tumblr based off a prompt on a picture of bananas and i figured i could just post it here. http://dimpledlouis.tumblr.com/post/89706492812/i-really-really-wanna-write-that-banana-fic-omg there's the prompt if you wanna check it out (: all mistakes are mine

 

“You're drooling babe,” Lou says, swatting Harry on the bum as she walks by.

 

Harry jumps, squeaking and glaring at her for a moment before checking to see if the boy the had _not_ been staring at has noticed. Thankfully, he seems very preoccupied with picking out exactly the right pear to put in his bag with the other three he already has in there. He's already picked out five apples and put them in his cart.

 

Harry honestly doesn't mean to stare at the boy so much, especially since he's never even seen him before today, but he swears that the jeans that he's wearing are literally glued to his legs because they're so tight. They're tight across his arse too, possibly making it look bigger than it really is, but Harry reckons it's still pretty big since his thighs look like they could crush him. He's totally into it though. The boy is small and curvy and has a lot of scruff and long hair, but he also looks very soft and cuddly and Harry's not sure whether he's turned on or fond. 

 

He settles for both as he pretends to be marking down the strawberries so he can watch the boy pick up a bunch of bananas and examine them very carefully before putting them in his basket and heading for the check out. 

 

Harry springs into action, hurrying over to the checkout and practically shoving Lou out of the way so that he can be the one to ring up Louis' things. Lou just smirks at him, moving over to the next open space at the check out counter of the produce section. She even makes it look like she's busy so that the mystery boy goes to Harry instead. Harry makes a mental note to thank her for existing just as the boy comes up to him, smiling and setting his things down with a small, “Hi.” 

 

His voice is just as soft as he looks but Harry keeps himself together and just responds with the mandatory, “Hi there, how are you?” 

 

The boy, who Harry figures out is named Louis when he swipes his credit card and then signs for it, just nods and doesn't say anything back and Harry wonders if he's just shy or if he saw Harry staring at him. Harry figures he's just shy when Harry hands him back his produce with a smile and a, “Have a wonderful day,” and the boy blushes and looks at his feet for a minute before looking back up and saying, “You too.” 

 

After Louis is out of eyesight, Harry looks over at Lou to tell her thank you. She fakes swooning, overdramatically almost falling over. 

 

Harry throws a display apple at her instead. 

 

-

 

Exactly a week later, Louis walks back into the produce department, empty basket tucked into the crook of his elbow and Harry's sure his staring is even worse this time. This time Louis is wearing a lavender sweater that looks like it's going to fall completely off of him at any moment and black pants that Harry thinks must be leggings because they're so tight on his legs. 

 

Harry looks over to make sure that Lou is at the checkout before quickly making his way over to the section that Louis is in. He's picking out his apples when Harry stops by the banana display and watches him for a moment. Inspiration strikes him as he looks at the bananas. 

 

He knows that Louis will be getting a bunch of bananas just like he did last week and Harry's feeling reckless today. He can't think of any other way to get the boys attention either. He'd thought about commenting on his instagram pictures, but he figures that wouldn't go over too well considering that he'd had to do a decent amount of stalking in order to get to it. And well, he had wanked a decent amount of time over all of his pictures. 

 

He just couldn't help himself. There were pictures of him from last summer, shirtless and wet and surrounded by other shirtless wet guys and Harry is only human and Louis is very hot. 

 

He sees his opportunity when Louis stops by the raspberries and begins to assess them very seriously. Harry steps out from behind the banana display and takes a sharpie out of his pocket. He's supposed to be using it to mark down the prices of fruits, but he figures this is a special occasion. 

 

He picks a bunch that looks like it's perfect and draws a heart on one of them. He thinks for a second before adding an xoxo to the same banana. He grabs another one, pulling it out from behind the other ones in the bunch but making sure it stay attached. He thinks for a moment about whether or not he should write something else. But then he thinks about all of the times this week he's wanked to thoughts of Louis in the shower and he figures the worst that could happen is that he gets rejected. 

 

He smiles to himself as he thinks of the perfect thing to write. 'I'm bananas for you.' It's simple and cute and he really hopes that Louis likes it. He adds a few hearts to that banana too for good measure before putting it on the top of the pile so that Louis can see it very clearly. He looks around before spotting Louis who is just turning that way. Harry walks away, hoping that the old lady who happens to be near the bananas doesn't see them before Louis can. 

 

Harry stands next to the strawberries and watches as Louis approaches, stopping to tie his shoe right before he reaches the display. Harry almost screams. He begins to tap his foot, glancing around to make sure that no one else is heading towards the bananas. He's fully ready to run straight into anyone who is. 

 

Fortunately, Louis is quick about tying his shoe and he reaches the display soon after Harry starts tapping his foot. He watches anxiously as Louis looks at the bananas with a quizzical expression. As soon as he picks up the bananas with the writing one them, his expression changes to one of confusion, and then he blushes, smiling and looking around wildly. 

 

Harry's thankful that's no one's around because Louis spots him immediately, grinning at him and blushing when Harry waves at him like an idiot. Harry grins back as Louis shuffles his feet, looking a bit nervous. He gestures towards the bananas and raises his eyebrows skeptically, as if he's doubting that they're for him. 

 

Harry nods, still smiling. He takes a step forward at the same time Louis uses his arm to signal him to come over to him and well, that's that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yaaay i hope you liked it! Picture Perfect will be updated soon if you're wondering I'm almost done with the next chapter. ((: If you wanna follow me im donnyshire on tumblr and fuckeverythign on twitter. (:


End file.
